A Secert Love
by Drunken Mime
Summary: Hi everyone, It's a Zellie/Linky-doo fic, not saying that I'm taking sides... it's about when Zelda is Sheik


A Secret Love  
  
Princess of the Pixies  
  
As Zelda watched Link defeat yet another temple in the shadows, as Sheik, her love for him grew stronger. This passion just grew for him, but she knew he would never be in love with her, he just though she was some snot-nose princess. That's why he had to go back, he had to go back to being a child, he could never stay with her, he would never want to. That night, Link looked up in the sky and wondered if Zelda would ever marry...or think of marring a guy like him. He sighed and looked up at the sky, a tear rolled down his cheek, would she? Would she really? He let out a big sigh, how he yearned for her, just to look at her.  
  
He just sat there under the tree thinking of what adventures lay before him, the Spirit Temple, seems easy he thought, he had faced Iron Knuckles before, as a child, seemed easy enough. In the morning later he got up and played Epona's and rode off towards Gerudo Valley, he would go to the Spirit Temple today, he had already made peace with the Gerudos and he had the Requiem of Spirit. As he rode Epona he couldn't help but think about Zelda, where was she? In hiding? Or maybe...no he couldn't think like that, he just couldn't stand it, he'd go crazy if anything happened to her. He reached the temple without any trouble.  
  
Will Sheik come? he thought awkwardly, there was something very suspicious about him. He approached the Spirit Temple he remembered that Sheik only came to teach him the song for each temple so he won't be coming. Oh well, he thought, it wasn't like he needed Sheik badly or anything. Oh yeah, he could just warp there, how silly of him! He dismounted Epona and played his sad desert song. In the meantime Zelda, as Sheik, watched as Link warped into the Desert Colossus and bravely went into the Spirit Temple with Navi following him eagerly. Zelda was watching him and couldn't help but notice noticed how muscular he had become and remembered when he was a scrawny little boy. Which reminded her she couldn't daydream about him anymore, he had to go back.  
  
She had no clue who the boss for this temple was. She feared he had fallen for Nabooru or Malon. Link could never blend with the Gerudos though, He was different, he was not fit for thievery. Nor would he make too much of a farm boy, he was a bit more knightly. One thing is for sure, he would be Kokiri, she would have to talk with the Deku sprout though and see what could happen. While Zelda was thinking about Link's future, he had just defeated the Iron Knuckle and a great surprise had come out. Then they appeared, Koume and Kotake, ugly as ever. He entered their lair and began attacking.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zelda watched him came down on to the warp pad as she had before in the mystical blue light, she decided now was the time. She walked up to Link and congratulated him, and then, with a flash, she became Zelda, and watched his surprise, she explained it all to him, and told him that after he had defeated Ganondorf, ha would go back to being a Kokiri. She watched his beautiful blue eyes fall down to the ground in sorrow. He coughed and said,  
  
"No, I can't." with a deep sigh.  
  
"Why not?" Zelda asked with authority.  
  
"Because...because...I...well, I love you." he stammered  
  
In shock Zelda responded, "Oh Link, I...I just can't, I brought you into this I just can't..." she was broken of by that sorrow again in his eyes, those baby blue eyes. framed by that tawny, smooth skin the she finally said quietly, "I love you too."  
  
She was looking down in slight embarrassment at what she finally admitted; yet she was glad he felt the same way too. Then, very slowly he leaned over to her an gave her a kiss, it was soft and meaningful at first, his gauntlet-clad hand running through her hair but then it became fast and harsh, his hand was yanking on her hair now. She quickly pulled herself away and let out a large gasp in horror: She had kissed Gannondorf! They appeared in Hyrule, with a jolt, but it was worse than ever! Even the field, and Kakariko village had been destroyed, Gannondorf had taken over!  
  
Gannondorf let out an evil laugh, and said,  
  
"You are mine now my princess!" more maniacal laughter,  
  
"Or should I say, my wife? BWA HA HA!"  
  
She felt sick, she clutched her stomach and felt nauseated. To her surprise, it had grow extremely large. With another gasp-she found that she was pregnant.  
  
"Yes my pretty, yes we are going to have a child!" with more laughter Gannondorf exclaimed, "MY Child!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Zelda screamed in horror. She woke up shaking and wet from sweating. The keese that were around her in the desert flew up and out of sight from the loud noise. A dream. only a dream, but this dream only reminded her more of how much Link needed to go back and restore all peace. One thing that she learned from her dream was, she needed to tell Link after he defeated Gannondorf and peace was almost once more restored.  
  
This time Link really did come out of the Spirit Temple and he was as proud as ever. He heard Rauru tell him to go to the Temple of Time. Zelda heard too and left in a flash to the Temple of Time. She arrived there first because Link didn't really like warping that much anyways so he mounted Epona and rode toward Hyrule Castletown. He came running in and saw Sheik and quickly became quite to hear his instructions. Sheik backed up a bit and then threw something that made an infamous flash and became Zelda. Zelda gave Link some instructions and an explanation. But all the while, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
